1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming die cuts. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a die cutting blade having a desired pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Die cuts are preformed pieces of paper or other cuttable material that are cut into a desired shape. For example, die cuts are often available in various shapes such as teddy bears, hearts, stars, etc. Multiple die cuts are usually packaged together for consumer purchase and may include die cuts formed from various colors of paper.
The die cuts are formed by pressing a blade, which has been formed into the desired shape, against a sheet of paper or any other cuttable material to cut or punch out a section of the paper or other material corresponding to the shape of the blade. The blade is held in position by a block of wood.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, such die cutting blocks 1 are typically comprised of a block of wood 2 which has a desired pattern laser cut into the wood block 2. The laser cutting process forms a channel 3 in the wood block 2 for receiving a die cutting blade 4. The channel 3 extends completely through the wood block 2 but is discontinuous at points 5, 6, 7 and 8 to keep the interior xe2x80x9ccut outxe2x80x9d portion 9 of the wood block intact with the remainder of the block 2. A preformed blade 4, having a generally rectangular shape, bent to have the same pattern as the pattern cut in the wood block 2 is then inserted into the channel 3 formed therein.
Typically, the wood block 2 is approximately ⅝ to xc2xe inches in thickness and the blade 4 is approximately 1 inch in width.
In order to ensure that the blade 4 remains secured within the channel, the blade 4 is essentially press fitted within the channel 3. Moreover, the desired shape is typically formed from several sections of blade 4, each of which must be individually and precisely forced into the channel 3. In order to insert the blade members, a skilled laborer must pound each of the individual blade members into the channel by hand. The blade 4 is forced into the wood block 2 until the back edge 11 of the blade 4 is substantially flush with or even extending slightly beyond the back side 13 of the wood block 2, leaving a portion of the blade 4 extending above the top surface 15 of the wood block 2. With the exception of laser cutting the channel 3 into the block 2, such die cutting blocks 1 have been manufactured in this manner for decades with little, if any, improvement in the manufacturing or assembly processes.
This process of manufacturing such a die cutting instrument is time consuming and labor intensive. As such, the cost to manufacture each die cutting block is relatively high. The retail price of such die cutting blocks have an average retail price of approximately $120 dollars. The primary market for such die cutting blocks are commercial establishments that produce their own sets of die cuts or commercial establishments that allow their customers to use their die cutting machines to create die cuts for a fee. There has not been a die cutting system designed specifically for personal or home use.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a die cutting block that is easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, and relatively inexpensive. It would further be advantageous to provide a die cutting block that can be manufactured at a price that makes it accessible to the average consumer for home use.
These and other advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following summary of the invention and description of the preferred embodiments in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
Accordingly, a die cutting block configured for cutting one or more sheets of paper is comprised of a base portion having a top surface and an inner wall surface. The inner wall surface defines an aperture and has a ledge portion depending inwardly from the inner wall surface. A blade is partially inserted within the aperture and rests upon the ledge. The blade also extending above the top surface and defines a top planar edge for forming a desired shape when the top edge of the blade is firmly pressed against a sheet of paper. An insert portion is inserted within the base portion and wedges the blade within the base portion.
The base portion and the insert portion are preferably comprised of plastic. In addition, the aperture in the base portion, the blade and the insert portion each have substantially the same shape.
In yet another embodiment, the base portion is comprised of a top plate, a perimeter wall depending from the top plate, and an inner wall depending from the top plate around the aperture.
In still another embodiment, the ledge portion depends inwardly from the inner wall proximate a lower end thereof and extends completely around the inner wall surface.
In yet another embodiment, the insert defines a first outer surface having a size and shape to substantially match the size and shape of the aperture with the size of the first outer surface being sufficient to wedge the blade against the inner wall surface of the base portion.
In one embodiment, the insert portion includes a wedge portion at a lower end thereof sized to engage with an inner surface of the ledge portion for holding the insert portion relative to the base portion. In a preferred embodiment, the inner surface of the ledge portion is inwardly tapered from proximate its top to proximate its bottom. In another preferred embodiment, the wedge portion is inwardly tapered from proximate its top to proximate its bottom.
In another embodiment, the base portion is comprised of a top plate, a perimeter wall depending from said top plate, and an inner wall depending from the top plate with the inner wall defining said recess. An abutment comprises a ledge portion depending inwardly from the inner wall proximate a lower end thereof.
In yet another embodiment, the abutment ledge portion extends substantially completely around the inner wall surface.
In still another embodiment, the abutment ledge portion forms a bottom plate member.
In another embodiment, the insert defines at least one slot therein and further includes at least one additional blade held within the slot.
In another embodiment, the blade includes a cutting edge for forming perforations.
In still another embodiment, the slot is entirely interior to the insert.
In another embodiment, a second insert is inserted within the recess and a second blade is interposed between the first and second inserts.
In another embodiment, the second insert is received within the first insert.